milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Chase
Melissa Chase is one of the main characters in Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. She is best friends with Milo Murphy and Zack Underwood. Personality Confident and self-assured, Melissa is smart, if sometimes a little scattered: for instance, she is prone to forgetting her personal belongings, such as her student discount card ("The Undergrounders") or her math book ("The Math Book"). Melissa was the first person brave enough to befriend Milo and is fiercely loyal and supportive of him. Even though Milo says that he doesn't think anyone would call him "tough", she does in front of Bradley and his friends. (Going the Extra Milo) She's calm and controlled and loves when Murphy's Law shakes things up. She seems to enjoy betting on the results of Murphy's Law, and she often wins. She made a bet with Bradley and everyone who was interested that Milo and Zack would reach school on time. She won, and replaced Milo's and Zack's destroyed lunches with the winnings. ("Going the Extra Milo") On another occasion, she bet Zack that Milo and his father being in the same place would increase the danger and won a dollar from him. ("Worked Day") She says that a tremendous portion of her self-esteem depends on her school grades. She also doesn't like egg puns. (Sunny Side Up) She wants to become a journalist or queen of the Universe. ("Worked Day") Physical Appearance Melissa is a slender girl, with fair skin, wavy shoulder-length ginger hair, and blue eyes. She wears a white elbow-length jacket, a black shirt, pink skirt, and pink and white sneakers with white socks. She usually wears a smug expression. When swimming, she wears a black one-piece swimsuit with two stripes on the waist, one pink and one white. ("Family Vacation", "We're Going to the Zoo") Her two front teeth are fake, because she caught a pop fly in her face, though they cannot be differentiated from the other teeth. ("Secrets and Pies") Biography Early life She has photographs of Milo at a very early age, implying that they met when they were very young. ("Missing Milo") Further adventures Melissa and Milo chased llamas all over town, trying to retrieve his backpack; they later called this event "the llama incident". (The Llama Incident) She made a wager with other students, betting that Milo and Zack would arrive at school on time. She won with seconds to spare. ("Going the Extra Milo") She, Zack, and Milo teamed up for a science experiment for school. She was hopeful that nothing bad would happen, until a truck hit their project and it bounced all over town. They got an 'A' when their project came back. ("Sunny Side Up") She and Milo attended Zack's first football game at Jefferson County Middle School. When the Geckos were losing, she jokingly suggested that Milo root for the other team. He did, which caused the Geckos to score. She then told him to continue to root for the Tigers, and the Geckos won. She went with Milo to the hospital after he broke his thumb. ("Rooting for the Enemy") She, Zack, and Milo were separated from their class on the way to the natural history museum when their subway car disconnected and they wound up underground. They ran into a group of lost construction workers and took them to the surface at the natural history museum. ("The Undergrounders") She and Zack joined the Murphy siblings to watch the new ''Doctor Zone'' movie. They met two fans of the franchise who mocked them for being newcomers. She theorized that Doctor Zone and Time Ape are brothers, which angered the veteran fans. After Sara calmed them down and a pistachio cart took out the theater wall, they four watched the movie and her theory was proven correct. ("The Doctor Zone Files") She and Zack helped Milo chase down a doctor's note needed to excuse Milo's absences. Melissa eventually became the anchor of the party by giving a number of motivational speeches when her companions were ready to give up. ("The Note") She and Zack helped plan a surprise party for Milo, and it went off without too many problems. ("Party of Peril") She sat with Amanda to try and keep her calm while Murphy's Law destroyed the opera. (Smooth Opera-tor) She and her class visited their parents at their jobs and experienced Murphy's Law. The group first went to the water treatment plant to visit Milo's dad and experience a flash flood when the pipes broke. They then went to the Fish Hatchery to visit Melissa's father, where Milo starts a fire with water. Lastly, they visit Zack's mom at the Hospital where an MRI became a super-magnet. ("Worked Day") She, Zack, Milo, and Sara spent a day at the Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch. After Sara went in search of a possible filming location for Doctor Zone, she and her friends ran into Jackie, a danger-seeking girl who enjoyed Murphy's Law. After surviving an avalanche, a raging bull, and a flash flood, they were picked up by Milo's parents, but they made a U-turn to pick up Sara. ("The Wilder West") She and Zack were set to watch Diogee while the Murphys went on a road trip. They relaxed by a pool during this time. ("Family Vacation") She, Zack and Milo went to Lard World, where Melissa revealed her fear of roller-coasters. She was convinced to ride one, but she panicked when she realized that Milo was on board. Zack managed to get off before the ride started. She and Milo rode the roller coaster twice. She eventually learned to cope with her fear of rollercoasters. ("Murphy's Lard") Once when she and Zack visited Milo's house, the macaroni and cheese he prepared for them exploded, and they ordered pizza instead. She was shocked when Zack quickly shut the laptop as their delivery person started to sing. She revealed to her friends that her two front teeth are fake. As Veronica went to deliver their pizza, she and Milo discovered The Lumberzacks' song "Chop Away at My Heart", much to Zack's embarrassment. ("Secrets and Pies") She, Zack, Milo, Mort, and Chad competed in a combined scholastic and athletic event, having just heard about it, against the Middletown Middle School Middlemen, who had known about it for three months. They did poorly until Murphy's Law kicked in. Jefferson County Middle School won the event. ("Athledecamathalon") She, along with the rest of her science class, had a substitute teacher while Ms. Murawski was on vacation. She and her friends fought a Sentient Blob with fire extinguishers. ("The Substitute") She relaxed in an inflatable pool while Zack helped Milo and Sara chase down their mother's vintage t-shirts. ("We're Going to the Zoo") She, Zack, and Milo attended a school dance. She and Zack worked the coat check, and they and Chad defended Mr. Drako from what he thought were vampire hunters, though Melissa remained skeptical. They confronted the pair, and they left. They bumped into their teacher with a brief apology, and she was annoyed by Chad. She, Zack, Milo, and Mort filled in when the band mysteriously vanished. ("School Dance") She, Zack, Milo, and Mort formed their own band and competed in a music contest. After Zack got frustrated after meeting up with his old band, she and the others grew concerned for him. After he snapped out of it, the four played for fun, enjoying themselves. ("Battle of the Bands") Melissa, Zack, and Milo headed back to school after hours to get her math book. After they locked the only key in the classroom, the three went on a "quest" to find Fred, the janitor. They eventually re-entered the classroom and retrieved the key. She and Milo also met Fred. ("The Math Book") She and Milo went with her father to drop off an antique fire engine at the Fire Engine Museum. Along the way, the truck's brakes gave out, and it went out of control. They finally stopped after crashing through the Natural History Museum and into the Tyrannosaurus display. ("The Little Engine That Couldn't") She and Milo told Zack about the infamous Llama incident while they hung on a branch over a cliff. ("The Llama Incident") After Milo mysteriously vanished, she and Zack went looking for him. They found his backpack. Two agents chased after them, but Scott delivered them. They returned to Milo's house and saw him in the 1965 pilot of Doctor Zone. She took Zack and Sara to her house to see her room dedicated to Murphy's Law. They saw two figures in most of the photographs. Sara took them to the home of Orton Mahlson, the creator and star of Doctor Zone, to see if he knew anything. He gave them a letter from Milo telling them to go to Jefferson County Middle School at 3:00 PM. They arrived, only to find King Pistachion and his followers. Milo arrived shortly thereafter with Cavendish and Dakota, and the six took on the pistachions until they were captured. They were saved when Diogee peed on the king's present-day self, killing the plant and stopping his kind from existing. ("Missing Milo") She and Zack helped Milo get Tobias Trollhammer's autograph. After Tobias runs away (because he thought Milo was a Menninkäinen), she and Zack helped Milo chase after him. ("Star Struck") She went about her normal school day while Elliot followed Milo around. (Disaster of My Dreams) She, Zack and Milo went to V-Tech to see Victor Verliezer, the CEO, present his new invention, C.I.D.D. When they learned that C.I.D.D. was not his, they set out to find his real creator. She found the creator, Clyde Rickenbacker, at a lumberjack festival when he posted a selfie with them in the background. They reunited creator and robot, but all were chased by Verliezer's security team. They live-streamed him mocking his customers, and he went out of business. ("A Clockwork Origin") Once, she, Zack and Milo went camping. After Milo went sleep-walking through the woods, she and Zack chased after him, dealing with the effects of Murphy's Law. When Milo thinks they stopped him from wandering too far from camp, she hits him with his backpack. (Perchance to Sleepwalk) Her class took a trip on the school yacht. After Coach Mitchell battled a pelican, the yacht ran aground on an island, and all the faculty aboard, except Mr. Drako, went feral. The students fixed the ship and scouted out the island for fresh water sources. After they learned a tidal wave is coming that could take them home, they brought the feral faculty back to the ship just in time and made it home. ("Some Like it Yacht") She and her father attended back-to-school night with Zack and his mother and Milo and his father. After their parents and Ms. Murawski are turned into toddlers, they chase them around the school and protect them from Murphy's Law. After they are returned to their normal ages, their parents look at them, and reminisce on when they were younger. (Backward to School Night) She scolded Elliot for insulting Milo. In the timeline where Milo was never born, Elliot inadvertently introduced her to Zack when asking about Milo. ("World Without Milo") She and Zack helped Milo with Murphy's Law during a race and built him a makeshift finish line when the actual one was carried away. ("The Race") She and Zack went skiing with Milo and his dad. They blasted into town on a high-speed toboggan. After the group crashed into a comic shop where Sara and Neal were, the shop's boiler lodges onto the toboggan, and they took off. When it stopped, she and her friends left the older teenagers alone. ("Love Toboggan") She, Zack and Milo set out to see Hamosaur II and were entangled in Milo's shoelaces along the way. Milo's quick thinking saved them. ("The Island of Lost Dakotas") She, Zack and Milo were saved by Cavendish and Dakota from falling out of the sky. After Milo and the time travellers headed to 1965, she and Zack were abducted by Derek's forces and imprisoned at Lard World. One Halloween, she, Zack and Sara checked out a haunted house which Milo built inside a decommissioned truck. When Zack got separated from the girls, they continued through it and, unknown to her and Sara, the truck started to move. They did not notice until they got out and found that they were at Jefferson County Middle School. She and the Murphy siblings were scared by an exhausted and weathered Elliot arriving at the school. ("Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!") She, Zack, Milo and picked up the extended Murphy family for Christmas to surprise the Murphy parents. Along the way, they were stranded on the side of the road. They took a horse and carriage until it was stuck in a tree. They made their way to the mall and found the Murphy parents. They then decided to have dinner at the mall's Chinese restaurant, where they were joined by Zack's parents, her father, Mort and Amanda. (“A Christmas Peril”) Relationships Family Mr. Chase Melissa is close with her father but tends to get annoyed when he expresses his disdain for Milo. Friends Milo Murphy Melissa is close friends with Milo and has known him for years. She has complete faith in Milo's ability to get himself and his friends through any situation Murphy's Law throws at them and is, by extension, one of the only people in his life to hang out with him free of fear. She always stands up for him when he needs it and gives him encouragement anytime he begins doubting himself. Zack Underwood Having met through Milo when Zack first came to their school, the two are close friends. While Melissa has had years of experience with Murphy's Law and is, by nature, brave and fearless, Zack tends to be more nervous and realistic when things go wrong. She often encourages him to relax and see the fun in their adventures. Classmates Bradley Nicholson Bradley shows an interest in Melissa, often trying to spend time with her away from the danger surrounding Milo. While she is open to his attempts at friendship, Melissa would prefer to hang out with Milo, much to Bradley's disdain. Mort Schaeffer Mort and Melissa are on friendly terms with each other. They are both members of the band Just Getting Started. Amanda Lopez Amanda and Melissa are on friendly terms with each other. Melissa is aware of Milo's interest in Amanda and has gone out of her way to keep things going relatively smooth when they hang out. Chad Melissa is often annoyed by Chad's antics and tends to scold him for strange behaviours, such as rising up from behind her desk and constantly claiming that Mr. Drako is a vampire. Lydia Melissa is friends with Lydia. They have each other's cell phone numbers and the latter once invited her to go to the mall via video message. Acquaintances Sara Murphy Melissa is on good terms with Milo's sister and enjoys hanging out with her. They've ended up on a number of adventures together. Elliot Decker Melissa is generally neutral towards Elliot in spite of his disdain for Milo, but she is not afraid to argue with him when he gets out of hand. She's used his obsession with safety to her advantage on a number of occasions. Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota While Melissa doesn't know Cavendish and Dakota very well, she is on friendly terms with them. She often seems apprehensive of their strange antics. Gallery "|Screenshot_2016-09-21_at_7.06.33_AM.png}} Trivia * Melissa is named after creator Dan Povenmire's youngest daughter, similar to how Isabella on Phineas and Ferb was named after his oldest daughter. * So far, Melissa was absent once in "Time Out" and had only a minor role in "We're Going to the Zoo". * In "Party of Peril", Mort asks Melissa if her dad was a paramedic, and she answers "yes", but in "Worked Day" we see him working as a fireman. This could possibly be because real-life firefighters are trained as paramedics and first-responders. * In "Murphy's Lard", Melissa reveals that she has a fear of rollercoasters after one suspended by a helicopter with a magnet nearly fell on her on the first day of the previous summer. It appears to have been the roller coaster built by Phineas and Ferb in their pilot episode, "Rollercoaster". *Melissa is one of only seven characters whose eyes have pupils. **The others are Brigette Murphy, Sara Murphy, Jackie, Joni, Mr. Block and Mr. Brulee. *In "Missing Milo", it is revealed that Melissa has a room filled with pictures of Milo, his incidents, and some of his past possessions. She claims that she is using them to better understand Murphy's Law. *Interestingly, Melissa seems to be drawn after her voice actress. *Her mom doesn't appear to be around, and her dad, Richard, appears to be raising her as a single parent. *So far, she is the only main character to not have a love interest. *Melissa is the only main character to be an only child. Absences * "Time Out" References pl:Melissa Chase vi:Melissa Chase Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:M Category:Milo's class Category:The Chases Category:Humans Category:Just Getting Started